Death's Angel
by Shinigami Goddess
Summary: *New Title* When one claims to be Death's Angel, what will happen? Duo finds himself on a boring mission, but soon finds out that he likes this mission more than he thought. And what's with Heero?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Earth was becoming over populated in the year 2030. The earth scientist had decided to start building their projects and put their plan together of starting live off of earth, and into the sky.

The scientist of earth had been planning on building colonies on the moon and turning space stations into colonies for the people to live. Thoughts of such things have been planned out, but never put into action for of power and war.

War has been going on for years and now the scientist's were going to put their plans into action in hope of ending the wars and to save their world from shear destruction of over population.

As the colonies were being built, the scientist's and the president agreed to have a different kind of government. They had gone through the world to find the people to keep the peace of earth and a group to keep the people of the colonies and to also keep the peace between the earth and colonies.

The peacekeepers of Earth were the Peacecraft. Milliardo Peacecraft and his wife Miki, along with their 3-year-old son were honored for being chosen to be the peacekeepers of Earth. Their home base was at The Sanq Kingdom.

The peacekeepers of the colonies of the moon and space were the Lowe. Glen Lowe and his wife Yoko and their unborn child were honored and more than gladly to keep the peace between the space colonies and earth. Even though their base was on the moon, they tried to have a home on earth as well.

Everything seemed to be going as plan, they had the colonies built and half the population on the first five colonies that have been built; but everything always seem to be okay in the beginning…

**War has arrived…**

It's been two hundred years since the colonies have been built and now we get war, for some people are just tired of the peace that the people are living in…..

"Aahhhhh…." A young woman screamed in pain as she lay on the side of the road with blood all around her and on her face and hands. "Odin…." The woman called out for her husband as she heard sirens head in her direction. "Odin, where are you?" She looked around as she tried to get up, "Aahhh.." She grabbed her swollen stomach as pain shot threw her again. "ODIN!" She streamed out as tears struck her eyes and started to stream down. She started to get lighted head and dizzy, then her body seemed to have started to go numb.

She heard people all around her, but the only thing that she saw was her husbands hand hanging out the window of their upside down car. Tears started to stream down her face as she lay back down on the road. "It wasn't suppose to be this way." She whispered as her world went black.

"Hurry, we can still save her and the child!" A doctor with short brown hair started to scream at the paramedics to get the young woman into the room. "Someone call Jekkander and will someone please go get Doctor Page before we lose them both." He started barking orders to them when they weren't moving fast enough.

_**A few years later…**_

Two five year old children, one female and the other male, sat on a bed. "I don't want you to leave." The boy said as he held the girls hand.

"I don't want to go either, you know that Odin." she squeezed his hand and then let go as she hopped down from the bed and went over to a dresser and pulled out a knife and went back over to the bed. "Lets make a promise."

"Are you sure about this Ray?" Odin said as he slide of the bed and stood in front of Ray. He watched as she held the knife out to him, after a minute he took it. He held the knife to his left wrist and cut from below his thumb, at the wrist, and cut down at an angle to the other side. As he cute his wrist, he spoke. "I make this promise to you, that in this life or the next, we shall find one another." He then held the knife out her and she did the same thing to her left wrist and repeated he words that he did. After all was side and the knife was place on the dresser once again, they held one another's arm; bloody wrist touching bloody wrist and repeated the words once again but together this time.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Come on maggots." A young man, no older than 20, had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a small scar over his left eye; it didn't look older than maybe a week. He wore a captain military uniform that had the name OZ on the should and coiler of his uniform.

"Move it, Lord Trieze is suppose to be here any minute now and you all are lazing about like a bunch sloth's." He walked down a line of new recruits and checked everyone out as he talked. "I will not have any of this funny business." He stopped in front of a young kid, who had dark brown hair that was hidden under a trainees hat. The kid was no older than 16. "And if there's any more showing off, you'll get more than just a beating like you had yesterday." He then walked off before the kid could say anything.

As the captain walked down the line of recruits, a man who stood at 6'1 with short sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and who wore a light blue tunic with a darker blue uniform jacket over it and matching pants and black boots as well as white gloves walked up to the front of the line of new recruits.

"Captain Malvrie," The man said with a stern, but soft, voice.

"Lord Trieze." Captain Malvrie said as he bowed at the waist then stood straight back up. "I wasn't expecting you for another half hour, sir."

"Plans have changed," Trieze spoke as he looked down the line of recruits.

"My Lord?" Captain Malvrie asked, giving a questionable look.

Treize looked to Captain Malvrie, "My child was in your training program, and now that some of our plans have changed I'm here to pick up my daughter." Treize looked down the line and saw that one of the recruits was walking up to the front with a grin, but had their face covered up by a cap.

"Your daughter was in my training program? But how can that be, I have all boys here with me in this program." Captain Malvrie said; a little too surprised. Then he looked down the line and saw the kid that he had punished just the other day after one of their training sessions, when the kid gave him the scar over his eye, walking up towards them. He started sweating.

"Captain Malvrie, I would like you to meet my daughter Disarray." Treize put his hand on the recruits should.

"HOW can you be a girl. That's not possible." Captain Malvrie said shockingly.

"Oh, but it is." The voice was feminine, but for someone her age you could hear the knowledge that she held. "Captain Alex Malvrie, you are here by being demoted to private for you do not have what it takes to train anyone ever again. And until you can prove yourself to me you will never get your captain title back or until I die, and I don't see that one happening." Disarray started to walking away with Treize with a small smile on her face.

"You can't do this to me you little.." Before he could say anymore Teize turned around with a stern look on his face.

"I don't believe that you would wont to finish that Malvrie, not to Lady Disarray."

Disarray took her hat off and let her dark brown hair, that was put in a braid, fell down to its rightful place, right at the back of her knees. She then turned around to face Malvrie with her dark violet eyes, "Unless you wouldn't mind dieing now, you better not finish that." She turned back around and walked away, as she was walking, with Treize who had caught up with her, she spoke to Malvrie. "And General Halt will be taking over this training program, Private Malvrie."

* * *

Treize took Disarray to his office in the main building of the training schools. As they walked in Disarray shut the door then walked to the front of Treize's desk and stood their with her hands behind her back at attention.

"Please Disarray, have a seat." Treize motioned his hand to one of the two chair that was in front of his desk.

"With all respect sir, I rather stand." Disarray said as she stared at the wall behind Treize.

"After all these years you still call me sir or lord, why don't you just call me dad?" Treize said while he sat down and let out a small sigh.

"You already know the reason for that sir. An I really rather not discuss this at the time."

Treize closed his eyes and just sighed again, "I know, but I am still glad that I got you off CL2."

"As am I sir, but you are getting off the subject." She said, trying to figure out why she was taken from the training program.

"Yes, well, you do remember that we were building a small base on the island just off the cost where the Peace Craft Academy is?" Disarray nodded. "Well, I am needed at CL4 and will be leaving in a few days. I was wanting you to go to the base and watch over it till I return."

"I can do that sir." Disarray said as she heard Treize let out a small sigh.

"Oh, and I do remember that you are just a kid after all and I want you to go the PeaceCraft Academy. I will be keeping watching on how you are doing in school, like a father should."

Disarray bowed, "When do I leave?" She asked as she rose from the bow.

"In a few hours, so you should get reading; school starts in 4 hours." Treize said then he turned to look out the window. "Your school uniform is in your room on the bed."

"Thank you, Father." Disarray whispered before she left and left behind a very happy Treize.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hi Duo, this is for you." A girl with brown hair, green eyes, and wearing the PCA standard uniform for the girls; burgundy skirts that came down to their ankles, off white blouse with a burgundy thin tie, and black shoes, didn't matter what kind of black shoes just so long as they were black. The girl handed him a pink envelope then ran off to the academy.

"Will they ever leave me alone?" Duo said frustrated, but with a smile for the girl was still looking at him from afar. Duo had long brown chestnut hair that came down to the back of his knees, which he kept in a braid. His eyes were a beautiful shade of purple that he kept hidden behind blue contacts. He wore the standard boys uniform for the academy; navy dress pants, off white shirt with a navy jacket and black tie and black shoes. "Remind me why we're here again Q-man." Duo said as he ripped up the pink envelope after the girl went into the building.

"Because we have to keep an eye on the new base that they are building up on the island over there." A blond headed boy said as he looked out at the sea to the island.

"I know but why couldn't Trowa or Heero take this school instead of us Quatre?" Duo complained as he put his back up against the railing that Quatre was looking out over. He looked up at the front of the school building at the main doors and was frozen when he saw a dark brown braid pass through the door.

"We were the only ones who were not on missions at the time. Besides, it's not all that bad." Quatre said as he turned to look at Duo to find that he wasn't even listening to him. "What are you looking at Duo?" Quatre asked, shaking his shoulder and looking in the direction that he was; but saw nothing.

Duo looked to Quatre real quick then looked back, but no one was there. "What did you say man?"

"I asked what you were looking at Duo."

"Just thought I saw someone." Duo said a little day-dreamish and to himself.

Quatre patted Duo shoulder and started walking towards the school and Duo followed close behind Quatre as his thoughts were on a person that he hadn't seen in years…

And had thought to be dead.

* * *

There was a knock on the door at the headmasters door. "Come in." said a young feminine voice from inside of the headmasters room. The door open and young woman walked in the room to see a dark wooden desk with a big dark leather brown chair behind it, with a young woman with long light brown hair, wearing a school uniform, leaning over the desk doing paper work. When the door to the headmaster's office was shut the young woman finally looked up from her paper work and saw another young woman with long dark brown hair that was in a braid and who had dark violet eyes and was wearing the school uniform with a black over the should side bag. "You must be Miss Disarray…" The girl nodded her head. "Well, I am Miss Relena Peacecraft, the headmaster of this school." Relena stood up from her seat and walked around the desk, before she was away from the desk she grabbed a piece of paper, to stand in front of Disarray. "These's shall be your classes for now." She handed Disarray the piece of paper. "If you have any problems, do let me know and I'll see what I can do." Disarray just gave Relena a small bow of the head before she left office.

As Disarray walked down the hall she looked at a paper, _'Hm…First class Advanced French.'_ She let a small smile grace her lips. _'You are just like a father to me.'_ She stopped in front of door to make sure that this was the right room before she walked in. When she entered the room she noticed that the seating was going up at an angle, like some of the classes at the college's that she's been to and that she's never going to tell Treize. She walked up to somewhere in the middle and just had a seat and went ahead an pulled out her note book and pens.

There was a small chime and all the other students started to come into the class room, followed by the Madame Frits, the teacher. _"_Bonne classe du matin_." "_Bonjour Mme Frits_."_ The whole class spoke at once.

The rest of her day went smoothly and she had so much fun in the gym. They had a full gymnastics gym there and she had so much fun showing off just a little; she has never felt more free than she was at a gym. When lunch finally came around everyone was talking about her, but she just brushed it off.

Disarray gathered her food an found a table close to the exit that was empty. After she sat down, she scanned cafeteria for any signs of trouble or out of the ordinary. She huffed a smile and shook her head. _~Not even hear a day and I'm still in soldier mode.~_ She at her food and discarded her tray and left the cafeteria to go out side and read for the rest of her lunch break.

* * *

"Come on man, lets eat outside today." Duo wined to Quatre, who only laughed at his friends childishness.

"Okay Duo, we shall." Quatre said, still laughing as he gathered her his food and wondered outside to a stone table with Duo not too far behind him. As Quatre sat down he looked up and watched Duo sit across the table from him. "Now, do you mind telling me why you didn't want to be inside?"

"I just wanted to get away from all those girls who don't seem to get the hint." He said as he started to shove food in his mouth.

"Oh, you mean they don't seem to get the hint that your gay?" Quatre said with the most innocent look on his face.

Duo started to chock on his food when he heard Quatre say that. And he could have sworn that he heard someone giggle too. He took a drink of his coke and cleared his throat. "No Quat. I'm not gay." He ran his fingers through his bangs and he took a deep breath. "I'm into girls, okay man? Damn, you could have killed me with a statement like that one."

Quatre just smiled and let out a soft chuckle as they gathered their trays and went back inside before their next class.

* * *

Disarray walked around the tree with her a small smile on her face. _~That Quatre kid is just too cute.~_ She giggled to herself and left for her next class, Advanced Computer Application. She had a feeling that she was going to be a little bored in this class.

As she made her way to her next class, she head a familiar voice. She turned the corned and saw a short blond boy talking to another student who was tall and had a weird looking hair style. His hair covered half of his face but she could see his green eyes. She learned both of their names as she got closer to her class, which just happened to be behind them.

"But Trowa, why did you not tell me you were coming? And are the others with you?" Quatre asked with a small bit of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Quatre, but it was a last minute thing. And the others are with me." He looked around the hall way and saw a girl that seemed to look strangle like Duo, but her hair was darker and her eyes seemed to be darker as well. But there was something else that seemed familiar and he couldn't figure it out. "They should be around here somewhere." He said softly to Quatre.

Quatre looked in the direction that Trowa was and saw who he was looking at. And he too made a connection with Duo.

Disarray took a deep breath and let it out slowly, ~So much for not staying clear of boys.~ She thought to herself as she placed a small soft friendly smile on her face as she walked closer to the two boys. She stopped in front of them. "You know, it's rude to stair at people that you don't know and not say anything right?" She let out a small giggle.

"Oh, I..I'm sorry." Quatre stuttered and held his hand. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, nice to meet you."

Disarray just bowed her head to him instead of taking his hand. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Winner. I am Disarray Ghrya." She said with a smile as she watched Quatre take his hand back.

"I am Trowa Barton." Trowa said as he looked her over. He noticed that her hair was just a little longer than Duo's. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ghrya."

"And it is nice to have met you as well, but please do call me Disarray." Then she laughed a little. "Trust me when I say that I do not believe that I am lady like enough to be called miss."

Quatre just smile at her warm humor. "Then please call me Quatre and I'm sure Trowa feels the same." He smiled up at Trowa to seem him nod.

"Then I shall do just that. Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to be late to a class on my first day. Excuse me." She said as she made her way around the two boys and walked into class and took a seat at an empty desk and waited for class to start.

"Is it just me or…." Quatre started in a small whisper.

"She seems to be like Duo." Trowa looked down at Quatre. "Does Duo have a twin?"

"No, he doesn't have any family. He said that he was on his own, an orphan." Quatre sighed. "If he has family, I don't think he knows of it." After that was said, he said his good-byes to Trowa as he walked into the same class as Disarray and a few desks away from her, but where he could keep an eye on her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Disarray thought that she was going to go out of her mind in her computer class. They gave her the basics of what was to be done. Not use to having something so easy, her mind started to wonder on her. An for some reason, it started to wonder back to her past. Back to her brother.

~~Flash Back~~

_Two five year old children sat in front of two different computers. One of the children was a girl with dark brown hair that was brushing down her back and rested just under her shoulder blades. Her eyes a deep violet and her fingers flying over the keys of the keyboard._

_They other child was a boy with short unruly dark brown hair, but his eyes were a cobalt blue. His fingers flew over the keys just as fast as the girls. They both wore the same gray outfit and both of them didn't seem to be taking their eyes of the computer._

_"What code are you on?" The girl asked._

_"I'm on 14. What about you?" He replied, never taking his eyes off of the screen._

_"Same here." She was quiet for a minute. "I bet you I can get to 20 before you can."_

_"You're on." He said as he clicked the keys. It only took four minutes till they both said done and the clicking of keys just seemed to stop._

_The girl smiled at the boy as she walked over to him. "Well, I guess one of us has to get better for there to a winner. Huh brother?"_

_He smiled at her and just nodded his head as they walked down a hall way speaking an ancient language that they stumbled across that they both called Allanian._

~~End Flash Back~~

Disarray just seemed to stop typing and ran her right thumb over a thick black ribbon that was over her left wrist. _~Why now? Why do I start to think of that now?~_ She thought to herself with a blank look on her face, starring straight at the computer screen.

Quatre looked over at her when she stopped typing. They had only been at there lesson for little less than 10 minutes and that's when he felt saddness and longing coming from her. Then, just as soon as it was there, it was just gone. I didn't fade away like most peoples, it was just gone; as if it was never there. He couldn't just quit understand it, but he just looked back at his computer and finished up his work.

Disarray went back to looking like she was working, but after five minutes of faking her work she went on the net and started to looking around to see if she could find anything on the two people that she meet. She knew that she recognized the name Winner, but Barton sounded so familiar. As Disarray started her search of the two boys, she felt as though she was being watched its stopped in search. Instead, she decided to write an e-mail to Treize and let him know how her first day of school was going.

After her computer class, she had fencing. Now she knew she was going to be bored in this class. She's looked around at everyone here and no one seemed to able to hold a challenge for her. She watched everyone partner up and start fencing. That's when she noticed a boy with black hair leaning up against the wall, looking just as bored as she felt. She shrugged her shoulders, ~Why not?~ She told herself as she made her way over to the boy.

"Hi." Disarray said as she came up to him with a small half smile. The boy opened one eye and took her in and then opened both eyes to get a better look at her. _~Why do I keep getting this look?~_ She thought. "You look about as bored as I feel." She said sweetly. And all she got out of him was a 'Hphm'. "Would you like to practice?"

"I don't practice with 'weak' women." He said as he just closed his eyes again. Hoping that she would just go away.

"Well," She smiled, being in a playful mood now. "All I'll ask you for is a little of your time at practice so we can at lest get a great for this class. I myself don't care for the grades, but I have to show my guardian that I can be trusted."

"And makes you think that you can hold yourself against me?" He opened his eyes again to look at her in a bored manner.

She then smiled wickedly at him. "I don't think and I don't know if I can. I just wanting to find a challenge." She saw him raise a brow at her statement. "Oh, I am being very rude." She bowed her head. "I am Disarray Ghrya ." She raised her head in time to watch him push himself off the wall.

"Chang Wufei." He bowed his head to her as well. He then rose up and held his saber out, ready to fight.

Disarray's lip quirked as she rose her saber and touched her saber to his to start the practice. The practice started out with basics and she decided to push a little harder. When she did, Wufei jumped back and rose a brow at her and she only smiled evilly at him. She saw the smallest hint of a smile appear on his face before he charged her. She held her ground well till she nearly lost her saber. She did a back flip to get out of his way so she could better her grip and went back in for the charge. After a few strong blows here and there from both sides, they both seemed to have forgotten that they were only practicing and bother started to go for the kill. It wasn't until they heard a chime did they noticed that everyone around them had stopped practicing and was watching them. Disarray and Wufei both pulled back and stood there, looking at one another.

Disarray just smiled at him, "Well, that was fun. Looks like I'm going to need more practice if I ever want to have a thought of beating you." She bowed to him and he bowed back before they left to the locker rooms to change back into their school uniforms. She did not see Wufei or the other two that she had met earlier after school.

* * *

Duo waited in the park for Quatre to meet up with him there after school. He was sitting under a tree thinking about that girl he saw before school started. She has been haunting him all day.

"Never thought I would see the day." A boy with unruly brown hair said as he made his way towards Duo, who jumped.

"Damn, Heero man. What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Duo asked as he breathed hard, trying to get his heart to calm down. "And what are you talking about anyway?"

"You, sitting there being quiet and not moving." Heero said as he stood in front of Duo.

"Yeah, well….uh…" Duo stumbled over his words and he 'Hmphed'. He then stood up and dusted himself off. "So, when did you get here?"

"A little after lunch. We thought we might come see how you and Quatre are holding up here." Heero said.

"So the others are with you?" Duo smiled. Then he straightened up and cleared his throat. "Well, we don't know what kind of base this is going to be just yet. Their still building it, ya know."

"That's fine. This will give us some time to do some checks and modifications on the Gundams." Heero looked Duo over. "What's been on your mind?"

"Why do you care?" Duo asked as he crossed his arms.

"I am just make sure that whatever your thinking of, that it's not going to interfere with this mission." Heero said as he crossed his arms.

"Look, I'm fine 'K?" He ran his fingers through his bangs. "It's not going to mess up this little mission." Duo told Heero as he spotted the other three over Heero's shoulders. "Hey guys!" Duo waved and called out to the others.

"Maxwell." Wufei acknowledged Duo and gave Heero a nod of his head.

"Well, it may seem that we are not the only new students at the school today." Trowa said. "There's been talk about a new girl."

"Yeah, me and Trowa got to meet her today before one of my classes. She seems very nice but also closed off." Quatre said. "She seems to remind us of someone." Quatre and Trowa both looked at Heero and Duo at that point.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked.

"Well, there's been talk of how athletic she is in the gym." Trowa said. "And she has a long braid like Duo's, but it's longer."

"So?" Duo said. "A lot of girls have long hair that they keep in a braid."

"And she's good with computers. I was watching her today, and she flew through the work and was done before hardly anyone else could get their computers turned on." Quatre said. "She's not like any other girl I've meet our age." He then looked a little worried. "Her emotion's feel like Heero's, but she acts happy go lucky." He looked to Heero, then to Duo.

"Does this chick have a name?" Duo asked.

Trowa just nodded, but it was Quatre who answered. "Yes, Disarray Ghrya."

"She can fight as well." Wufei said. Everyone looked at him. "She was in my last class. Fencing. She said that she was looking for a challenge and I gave her one." Wufei looked at all of them. "There was no victor in our fight."

Duo just looked a little lost in thought. _~Couldn't be?….Could it?~_ Duo thought to himself.

Heero was on the same wave link as Duo, but slightly different. _~I wonder…could it really be?~_ "Well," Heero finally spoke. "Looks like we need to keep an eye on her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disarray made her way over to the docks. She was told in and e-mail earlier today that she was suppose to meet someone here and they were to take her over to the base. As she made her way out to the end of the dock, she noticed how peaceful it was. Just listening to the water hit the dock and shore, the wind blowing a calm breeze as the birds sang; then her mind began to wonder on what it would be like if she just ran away and gave up this life. Wondering what it would be like to be a normal teenage girl.

She shook her head of those thoughts real quick. Even if she tried, she knew that there was not going to be any normality in her life. Her whole life went from being normal to being a soldier in just a few minutes after her birth….

~~~~Past~~~~

"_Hurry, we can still save her and the child!" A doctor with short brown hair started to scream at the paramedics to get the young woman into the room. "Someone call Jekkander and will someone please go get Doctor Page before we lose them both." He started barking orders to them when they weren't moving fast enough._

_Once they got her in a room a room in the back, it was a busy full of people getting needles and tubes in the young expecting mother. When Dr. Page finally came to the back of the room, everything was in a rush. People running to and from the room, orders being given and blood lose._

_After hours of people in the ER, Dr. Page finally made her way to the waiting room, where a one Doctor Jekkander was waiting. "Jekkander?" She asked._

_A man with long hair that was starting to gray and small glasses on stood up and walked over to the Dr. Page. "Please, just 'J'. How is she?"_

"_I'm sorry, 'J', but we tried to save her. But the damage was too great." Dr. Page told him as she placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him as she watched him take in a shuttering breath._

"_And the child?" He asked, worried about his niece or nephew. His sitter didn't want to know; she always did like surprise's._

"_They are fine. We were able to get them out before any damage was done to them." _

'_J' looked up at her in question. "They?"_

"_Yes, she was having twins." Then Dr. Page gave a small smile. "A boy and girl." She then place both hand on his shoulders and made him look her in the eyes. "They are going to need you know. They don't have anyone else."_

'_J' could only nodded his head as he tried to wrap his brain around the fact that his sister had twins. And now they were his. He knew nothing of children, how was he suppose to raise two?_

_~~~End Past~~~_

Disarray sat at the end of the dock when she heard foot steps. She looked behind her and saw a young man in an Oz uniform. She stood up and made her way over to him.

"Lady Disarray?" He asked. At the nod of her head he saluted to her. "I am Private James Goodwin, ma'am. I am to take you to the base."

"Then," She gestured with her hand. " by all means, please, lead the way." She followed him to a small speed boat that was closer to the shore. When she sat down in the boat, she grabbed her braid and held it over her shoulder. She really didn't feel like having to wash too much of the salt water out of her hair.

After a few hours of walking the base and looking through files, Disarray had learned that this was going to be a training base. A boot camp. She sided heavily as she left the files on her desk in her given room and finally took a shower. She let the hot water run over her aching muscles. She never knew that trying to be normal would be such a strain. As she was washing her hair, she started to think that it was going to be a waist. She would just have to wash it again after she comes back from the main land. ~_I am going to have to talk to them about building a bridge.~_ She thought.

When her shower was over, she picked up her school uniform and tossed it on the bed to be packed up later. She grabbed her bag of civilian clothes and pulled out her knee high black flat boots, a pair of fitted dark blue jeans, and a black low neck t-shirt. She was just happy to be out of uniforms.

Once she was dressed, she walked over to her night stand and pulled out a long black leather wrist bane and placed it over her left wrist. Then she pulled out a dark crystal that was on a think black strap. She tied it around her neck and fixed the ends so it was easily adjusted into a low choker. Then she started to French braid her hair at the middle of her head and worked the braid down till she could pull her hair over her should and finished the braid. When she stood up the tip of her hair almost touched the back of her knees. She reached into her back and pulled out her gun and placed it at the small of her back in her jeans. She then grabbed a long blue jean sleeveless button down dress. She put it on but only buttoned from the second one down, at the start of her chest, and down to the top of her pants. When she stood still, the dress brushed the floor but when she walked it flapped in the wind. A lot of people never did like the way she dressed, but she never cared what they thought.

As she started to pack her bad there was knock on her door. She went to go answer the door and there was Private James Goodwin standing at her door. When she noticed that he was just looking at her and not talking, she cleared her throat. "Is there anything that I can help you with Private Goodwin?" She asked sternly.

"Ah,….ah, sorry Ma'am." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to bother you, but His Excellency, Lord Treize, had sent something for you." He looked a little nervous.

"And?" She asked. "Where is it?" She was starting to get a little annoyed, but it could just be the fact that she was on the base. She never did like being on bases and she was not planning on living here either.

"Well, Ma'am…it wont let anyone near it." At Disarray's confused looked he went on. "He sent a message with it. Saying, 'He was not happy at home and was being unruly as a three year old'."

She sighed, but smiled. "Take me to him. He doesn't trust easily." She went over to her bed and grabbed her bag with all of her stuff in it and followed after Goodwin to the main entrance where she saw a tall man with long platinum blond hair, that brushed his lower back, standing in his full uniform and mask.

"Zechs, well I know you can get into trouble when I'm not around." Disarray said with a smile as she walked closer and Goodwin left the room. "But acting like a toddler?"

Zechs just gave her a small smile at her playfulness. "Sage has missed you. He has been pestering everyone."

"That's Sage for you. He's been with me since he was a pup. You know how wolves like to stick with family." She smiled. And just then a gray blur knocked Disarray on her butt and started to rub his nose into her neck. "Okay, okay." She said as she pushed against him. "Get off of me you big baby. I missed you too." Sage finally moved away from her and sat down as he watched her stand back up. She placed a hand on his head, since his head came up to her hips. "Well, you can Treize that he is acting his age. He's three and hardly spent this much time away from me. I never did get to say hi after Treize came and got me out of that training camp." Disarray then looked up at Zechs. "And how is Malvrie taking his demotion?"

The small dropped from Zech's face. "Not well. He's still ordering people around as if nothing has happened." He paused for a minute. "Are you sure it was right to demote him?"

"Yes, if you were under his train with anyone noticing you, you would have don't the same thing. He's lucky enough to still be with Oz." She sighed, "It's only been a day, lets hope that things will straighten out." She patted Sage on the head and then picked up her bag from when he knocked her down.

Zechs quirked a brow at her and bag. "Going somewhere?"

"You know me well enough, I will not stay at a base if I have a chose in the matter and I will not stay at this one. I feel to much like a prisoner in here."

"You are a soldier Disarray…" Zechs began.

Disarray snapped at him. "And I'm better than more than half of Treize's top ranking soldiers." She narrowed her eyes then she sighed and looked down. "I must do what feels right." She looked up at him. "And staying here, do not feel right."

"I just might agree with you." He looked around the room that he was in. "Especially with these Gundam Pilots going after every base we have." He straightened himself up and nodded his head at Disarray. "I shall see you a shore."

Disarray just smiled as she swung her bag over her should and followed

Zechs out to the boat, with Sage following after.

* * *

"Man I'm bored." Duo huffed as he sat down on the couch of their shared apartment.

"Then do your homework." Heero said from the other side of the room where he was typing away on his laptop, typing up his report on his last mission. "That should give you something to do."

"It's already done." He said. "Like I really need to do it anyway." He said under his breath.

"Well, Maxwell must really be bored if he's done work for something other than a mission." Wufei said as he walked from down the hall to the kitchen. He stopped just before he reached the kitchen and noticed that Duo hadn't made a comment back to him about what he just said. _~Weird.~_ "Why don't you go for a walk, the fresh air will do you some good." he said as he walked in the kitchen.

Without a word, Duo just got up and walked down the hall to his shared room with Heero and grabbed his gun. Only in his black boots, dark jeans and black shirt and his cross under his shirt, he walked out of the room and to the front door. As he made his way to the door, he placed the gun at the low of his back, tucked in his jean and he grabbed his black duster on his way out the door. All without a word to the others.

Wufei walked back out of the kitchen with a drink in hand. "Must be a lot on his mind. He's not talking as much as he usually does."

Heero just nodded his agreement as he continued his report.

Not really wanting to be in the apartment himself, Wufei grabbed his white jean coat and went to find a calming park.

Disarray had said her good-byes to Zechs before she made her way down the streets to the park so that Sage can run around without a word or a strange look. Wolves were already a rare breed in this world and people think they are all just wild mindless animals. She really disliked closed minded people. Most of them thought that they were better than the soldiers that try to help them, but then there are those soldiers who think the people of the world owed them for keeping them alive. Oh how she wanted to take her gun to their heads. It was because of people like that, that had caused her to lose her best friend.

Sage noticed that Disarray was lost in her thought and didn't like the feeling that he was picking up from her so he nudged his head against her hand and that seemed to nock her back to the world and he was happy to have her back.

Disarray pulled out a ball from her pocket when they entered the park and tossed it, only to watch Sage run after it. She looked around and noticed that there was not a lot of people here, there was still a few hours left in the day, so she wondered why. She walked deeper into the park till she came to a small clearing. She looked around at the edge of the clearing and found a big shady tree and went to set under it. There she sat, resting with her back behind her back and watched Sage fine the ball she threw and to just watch the clouds go by. It wasn't everyday that she got a break like this.

Wufei found the park and he found someone he didn't expect to see. Duo. He had never thought to have found Maxwell in a quiet park. _~Something must be troubling him if he's letting his guard down.~_ His attention brought away from Duo when he was a gray blur running in the distance. He raise a brow, "Never thought I would see a wolf around these parts." Wufei said to himself. He went and sat down on a park bench and kept and eye on Duo and the wolf.

Duo watched a gray wolf run past him a little after he made his way into the park. He smiled when he saw the animal. He remembered the first time he ever saw one and it was in no place you would have thought possible; on L2.

~~Flash Back~~

_A young boy of 13 with long chestnut brown hair, that laid down his back in a braid that reached the lower part of his back, was running through the streets with his school books in hand. Everyone one made fun of him because he were the uniform that the church gave him, that looked like a dress, and with his hair it made him look more like a girl. But he wasn't running from the bullies today, he was running in excitement because he found a gift for his friend._

_He finally made it to the church where he found a young girl around 13 with dark brown hair that to was pulled back into a braid and that laid down her back. She was wearing a nun's dress, just without the head piece. He stood there watching her place candles around the altar till she noticed him. She had turned around and just smiled at him. He loved it when she smiled. "His Dis." He said with one of his own smiles._

"_Duo, where have you been? Your late." She put her candles down and walked over to him. "I told you I should have staid with you, did they try to fight you again today?" She asked a little worriedly. _

"_No, no. I'm fine." He put his books down on a pew. "I think after our little tag team last Friday really sent them for a loop." he laughed and so did she. "But no, that's not why I'm late." he said with a sly smile._

"_Well," Dis said. "You going to tell me?"_

"_I'll do better than that." He said and he smiled at her raise brow and confused expression. "I'll show you. Come on." He grabbed her hand before she could say anything._

_After a few minutes of being pulled down this alley and that one Dis couldn't be quiet any more. "D…Duo, where are you dragging me off to?"_

"_We're almost there." He said when he stopped at the entrance of another alleyway and just stood there for a minute till he heard whimpering and then a cheesy grin came on his face. "We're here." Dis just looked even more confused as Duo pulled her down the alley and stopped at a box where the whimpering was louder. He let go of Dis's hand and went to the box and pulled out a pup. "I found this little guy on my way back to the church."_

_Dis was in 'aw' when she saw the pup. "Oh Duo, how would just abandon a pup like this?" She more than asked herself as she made her way over to the pup and took him from Duo. "He's just a few weeks old too. An the poor thing looks half starved." She snuggled the pup to her face. "Oh, and he smells of sage." She smiled and looked to Duo. "So, he's why your late. I guess I can let you slide because of it."_

"_I thought you would like him. I remembered how much when we were learning about the endangered animals and how you were drawn to the wolves." Duo stroked the pup on the head. "He looks like a gray wolf. His eyes are crusted over, so I wouldn't be able to tell you what color his eyes are."_

_Dis was just beaming with happiness as she leaned over and gave Duo a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Duo. I will take good care of him." She said as she smiled sweetly down at the pup._

_Duo just chuckled as he spoke, "One minute your talking about making someone bleed and the next your cuddling with a puppy." He started to make his way back towards he church with Dis following._

"_Well I have to live up to my name you know. And plus I can't just sit around while someone needs my help when I can help." She said as she held the pup to her chest as he started to fall asleep._

"_What name? Disarray or Ghrya?" Duo asked._

"_I don't even know why Solo gave me that name." Disarray said. "Or what it means._

"_I think it has something to do with you looking elven." He sighed deeply. "I really do miss the old gang."_

_Disarray walked up to his side. "I know Duo, but we survived and we must honor his memory by living the life that we were given." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can't go through life just morning the people we once loved and had lost." She then smiled at her own memory of Solo. "He did read to many SciFi books that he found." She giggled._

_They walked in silence till they were walking in the doors of the church, "So, what are you going to name him." Duo asked as he grabbed his books to take to his room in the back._

"_I think I'll call him, Sage. Because he smells of sage." She kissed the pup on the head._

"_Sage, Hm." He walked over to the pup that was still in Disarray's arms. "Welcome to the gang, Sage." Duo said as he stroked a finger down Sage's back._

_~~~End Flash Back~~~_

Duo let out a heavy sigh. It was only 4 months after he found Sage for Disarray that the church was burned down and his whole life changed, again. He put his hand in his pocket as he walked around the park but he was stopped when he heard a female voice call out a name.

Disarray was needing to find a place to stay the night, so she stood up and grabbed her bag; tossing the bad over her shoulder. She walked out of her little clearing and started to make her way out of the park as she looked around for Sage. She found him just lay on the ground, soaking up the last few rays of the days sun. "Sage!" She watched as Sage's head popped up and looked around for her. When he spotted her, he jumped up and ran over to her.

Duo turned around just into time to watch the wolf run up to a girl with a long dark braid. _~Could it really be?~_ Duo asked himself as he his way over to the girl with the wolf.

Wufei saw Duo walking off towards the girl, so he got up and followed him to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Duo was just a few steps away from her when he took in a deep breath, _~It's now or never. I have to know.~_ "Excuse me, but is that a wolf?" He asked. ~That's a great way to start out a conversation.~ he mentally smacked himself.

"Yes." Disarray said as she placed a hand on Sage's head before she turned around and gave the man that had asked her the question a small smile. "His name is Sage." She said before she looked up at his face and it was then that she was stunned into silence.

"Dis?" He asked, thinking he was seeing a ghost.

"Oh my God….." She whispered as her bag slide from her shoulder, hitting the ground as she started to feel tears wheal up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She was a soldier now, and soldiers didn't cry. Sometimes she really hated being female. "Duo? Is it really you?" She whispered.

Duo then gave a half smile and a small chuckle. "Who else would I be?" He halfheartedly joked. Sage then came over to Duo and nuzzled Duo's hand. Duo looked down at Sage, "It's good to see you alive too mutt." He rubbed Sages head before he looked up at Disarray. "So, how have you been?"

She couldn't take it anymore, her emotion in her were just a world wind and she jumped at Duo, hugging him close to her. "God, you are real." She whispered, afraid if she talked any louder she would cry.

Duo hugged her tightly to him, not wanting to let go. He placed his chin on top of her head. "I thought I lost you."

Wufei stopped a few yards away from the two teens when they looked dumb at one another, but he rose a brow in confusion when he watched the girl jump at Duo and noticed that the two weren't letting go anytime soon. That's when he noticed that the girl that Duo had in his arms was the same one that he fenced earlier today. When he was feeling a little uncomfortable with seeing Duo a little out of character, he walked up to them to make himself known. But there was no need.

Sage started to growled at Wufei when he got closer to the two teens and they looked up to see Wufei and pulled apart from one another. Duo cleared his throat first. "Oh, hey there Wu-man. What's up."

Wufei just raised a brow for a second. "I was just in the park enjoying the quiet when I thought it was time to go back, that's when I noticed you and," He looked at Disarray. "Miss Ghrya here."

Duo looked a little confused for a second and then he smiled. "Ah, that's right. She's the one who challenged you in class today." He laughed.

Disarray bowed her head to Wufei. "It's nice to meet you again Chang Wufei." She rose up to see Wufei nod his head. "And please, no miss. I have yet to earn the title of 'miss' or 'lady', even though I hear it a lot, I am no lady."

Duo busted out laughing, "Yeap, you haven't changed all that much." That's when he noticed the bag at Disarray's feet. He raised a brow at her. "Do you not have a place to stay?"

"I do, but I don't feel safe there." She said, knowing that Duo would understand.

"Why not just stay at the school?" Wufei suggested.

"Really?" She asked. "There could be a top high class assassin going to that place and you would never know it till someone showed up dead in their bed." She said, thinking like a soldier again and almost kicking herself mentally for it till she heard a snicker, not from Duo but from Wufei.

"I would have to agree with you." Wufei said.

"Hey," Duo jumped with a smile. "You could crash at our place if you want."

" 'Our'? You two are rooming together?" She asked a little confused.

"Not just us two, but we have 3 other room mates. We'll have to talk to the other guys to see if it's alright with them." Duo smiled

"I don't think Yuy will go for it." Wufei stated.

"It sounds great Duo," Disarray said, before Duo could say anymore. "But I can find my own place. I mean me and Sage will be fine until I can find my own place. Trust me, it's not a problem." She tried to reinsure Duo.

"Well,…." Duo started, but then he sighed. "at lest come to our place for dinner."

Disarray smiled. "Alright, but only if I get to cook. I have a feeling that you still can't cook." She said as she picked up her bag.

"She has you there Maxwell." Wufei said with a half smile as he started to walk back to the apartment.

Disarray quirk a brow at Duo. "'Maxwell'?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to hold onto something that was good in my past." Duo said as he looked at the ground as he followed behind Wufei with Disarray following next to him and Sage between them.

"It was a good four years, wasn't it." She sighed. No one said another word as they made there way to the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry that this one is longer than the other, but I just couldn't find a good place to stop. Well, I am in need of your help. I will let you all help me decide is I should have Yaoi in this story or not. It's been a though in my head, but I will let you, the readers, help me out. **

**So, should I have a yaoi with Quatre and Trowa?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Duo sat in the kitchen of the apartment while he watched Disarray run about the kitchen cooking dinner for 6. Sage laid at Duo's feet under the table that he was sitting at. Here in the kitchen he felt safe with his family. He wasn't too sure about the other just yet, but he noticed that the other two didn't seem to be hostile against them. So he would just wait here for now.

In the living room, Wufei sat with Trowa, Quatre and Heero, talking about Disarray and what Wufei of her and Duo in the park. "Really?" Quatre asked? "I've never really seen Duo be that friendly with anyone before, and he's a very friendly guy."

Trowa looked towards the kitchen. "Do you know how their tied?"

Wufei just shook his head, "No, but I think it has something to do with his past, before his training." He took looked towards the kitchen and then back to them. "She even knows the meaning behind his last name." That got everyone's attention.

"What's with the animal?" Heero finally spoke.

"I don't know, but it doesn't like it when you get too close to either of them." Wufei stated.

"It's a wolf." Trowa said.

"I thought they were all killed off?" Quatre asked.

Trowa just shook his head. "No, just endangered. But how she came across one is a mystery to me."

They all sat there sat there, lost in there own thoughts when Wufei finally spoke again. "Duo invited her to stay here with us for the night." he noticed that every raised their heads to look at him. "She told him that she would be fine on her own."

"She doesn't have a place to stay?" Quatre asked, his space heart opening up.

"She said that she does, but that she doesn't feel safe there." That got everyone, they hardly ever knew anyone who wouldn't feel safe some where. Then Wufei smiled. "She also said that she didn't feel safe staying at the school, that there could be a high class assassin there and no one would ever know it." Quatre got a laugh out of that one, Trowa just smiled and chuckled a little and Heero actually smiled. He has yet to really meet this Disarray, but she was starting to gain his respect real quick.

* * *

"They seem different than what I'm use to seeing you hang around Duo." Disarray said as she stirred the chicken rice and checked the oven on her scallops and chicken. "They seem more to themselves than you."

"Yeah, well, it has been three years. I've been in some really weird places since….." Duo stopped and just looked at her back. "How did you get out?" He asked.

She stopped for a minute, but then went back working on the dinner. "Remember how I wasn't feeling well that day?" She asked and turned to see him nodded. "Well, me and Sage went out back to the cellar to get some cool water and I guess I must have passed out in the cellar. All I really remember when I went down there was that I was really dizzy." she sighed as she pulled the chicken out of the oven and placed 8 pieces of chicken on the cutting bored to cool off before she started to cut them. "You would have to understand Sage to know what really happened, but I remember waking up a high generals home. I was all wrapped up but I wasn't feeling sick anymore, Sage was resting on my legs." she turned to face Duo. "I….I guess he must have been the one to get me out of the cellar. I asked him what happened and he told me that the church had been burned and that no one had survived." She looked at the floor for a minute, then she took a deep breath and turned back around to finish making dinner. "I've been staying with him for the last three years now. Me and Sage." Sage lifted his head up at the sound of his name and looked at Disarray, noticing that she wasn't needing anything he laid his head back down.

"I left to go find some help for you and to help Father Maxwell out too, but when I got back with the mobile suite that would help get the people to stop threatening Father Maxwell, the place was in flames. I ran in and found Sister Helen still barely alive and Father Maxwell was already dead." he looked away from her. "Sister Helen told me that they had killed everyone and that she didn't want me to get revenge for their deaths, but to keep on going living my life."

Disarray walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I told you." She said with a small sad smile when he looked up at her.

He gave her a small smile of his own. "I guess she got it from you." he chuckled lightly. He then cleared his throat. "So, is dinner ready? I'm starved."

She popped Duo in the back of head with her hand as she turned around and went back to finish up her cooking. "You really haven't changed." She said with a heart filled smiled. After seeing Duo again today and being around him, it was now that she noticed that even after all these years, it was with him that she felt safe. And feeling that safety of being around him, she started to notice just how tired she was.

* * *

After dinner, Quatre made Disarray sit down in the living room with the other while he cleaned up the rest of the dinner mess. He insisted on doing it and she felt as though she didn't have a chose. Heero sat at his desk with his laptop, but his laptop was closed for once as he kept an eye on Disarray; who was sitting in a chair that was closet to the door with Sage at her feet, keeping an eye on everyone in the room.

As everyone just sat in silence, Quatre clean the kitchen up. Once He cam back into the living room, he took a seat next to Trowa on the couch. Once Quatre was seated, it was Wufei who spoke first. "Okay, we are all wondering; How is it that you know Maxwell?"

Duo and Disarray looked at one another for a few moments in silence communication. Duo nodded before they broke eye contact. "Well, I was found my a boy named Solo when I was wondering the streets of L2 when I was five. He took me into his gang and the gang became my family." She smiled saddly. "Duo was one of the boys in that gang," She then giggled a little. "He was also the only boy with hair that was almost touching his butt." Duo just shook his head.

"But I thought that Duo's gang had died because of the L2 virus?" Quatre asked. Sending both Duo and Disarray's thoughts back to that tortures week as they both tried to take care of the sick young ones and watched as one by one, they all just stopped breathing.

"We were the only two of our gang to survive." Disarray said lightly as she looked at the floor.

Quatre feeling the sorrow and pain from both of them rubbed at his chest over his heart.

"After that we were sent to the Maxwell Church and there we spent four years of somewhat peaceful happy lives." Duo said.

"So the two of you aren't related?" Trowa asked.

"Heaven's no." Disarray said as she looked over to him. "What would make you ask such a thing?"

"Well," Quatre started. "It's just that you both have violet eyes. Not many have them."

"Well, I don't know my parents, but I was told that my mother was moon base born. An from what I've studied up on, most all moon base born have violet eyes." Disarray said with a shrug of her shoulder. "I don't really know why, nor do the scientist, but they just do." She rubbed her fingers over her temple as she started to feel the lack of sleep from the these few days finally catch up with her. But she put up a good front.

"How is it that you can fight?" Wufei asked.

"How is it that you can?" Disarray asked him with a raised brow. "I trained. It was something that I wanted to learn. If I wanted to learn anything I did it."

Duo gave Wufei this duh look before he looked at Disarray just in time to see her eyes look weak. He then turned to Heero. "Hey Yuy, do you mind if Dis staid here tonight?"

"Duo…" Disarray started to tell him that she was fine and didn't need a place but Heero spoke.

"I don't care." he stood up to walked down the hall. "Just be careful walking the hall at night. Some of us are very light sleepers." he turned around to look at Disarray, seeing as she was about to decline. "It's late anyway, your not going to find a place this late." he turned back around went to his and Duo's room.

"Duo, really. I'm okay. I don't like putting people out or imposing. You know that." Disarray said as she stood up.

"You wont be putting anyone out, and beside, I know you." He looked her over. "When was the last time you've slept?"

Quatre and Trowa got up to walk to their room. "I'll bring you a pillow and blanket." Quatre said and was gone before anyone could say anything.

"Duo…." Disarray growled at him as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will not be putting anyone out." Wufei told her as he stood to make his leave. "You'll be on the couch."

" I would say so, I didn't plan on finding myself in a bed with anyone." She snapped at his back as she watched Wufei walk away.

"I'll be back." Duo said as he got up from his seat on the floor and walked down the hall, when he reached Wufei he lowered his voice. "You better watch what you say and how you say it Chang." Duo said to him in his dark Shinigami tone before he walked past him and turned to Quatre as he was just walking out of his room with a blanket and pillow for Disarray. Quatre stopped short and blinked at Duo's dark expression and with another blink, it was gone. Duo just took the pillow and blanket from Quatre with a smile. "Thanks Quat." was all he said as he made his way back to the living room where he noticed that Disarray was sitting on the couch with her bag in her hand, looking very tired and worn. As he made his way over to her, she looked up to see who it was and gave Duo a small smile.

"Thank you." She said. "Bathroom?" She asked. Duo jumped up and showed her where it was and told her that he would wait for her in the living room. She thanked him again before shutting and locking the door. She then heaved out a sigh as she took the dress off and folded it up neatly and place it on the lid of the toilet. Then she placed her gun on the dress and finished undressing. She pulled out black sleeping pants and a gray fitting tank top. After getting dress, she brushed her teeth and placed her used clothes and toothbrush back into her bag. She picked up her bag and boots and walked out of the bathroom and back to the living room where she saw Duo in his night close. She gave him a smile when she noticed that the too favored the color black. She walked over to the couch and sat her bag down at the side of the couch after pulling her hair brush out and sitting on the couch. Taking the tie out of her hair, she brushed her braid out and then brushed her hair before she pulled her hair back into a loose braid at the nap of her neck. All the while sitting in silence. When she was done she put her brush away and just sat there, looking at Duo. She chuckled lightly, "I keep thinking that I'm dreaming." She admitted with a small blush of her cheeks. "I keep thinking that I'm going to wake back up under that tree in the park." She spoke lightly.

"If this is a dream, I'm glad to be having it." Duo said with a small smile an a light tint of red to his cheeks. He went over to the couch and sat down next to Disarray an pulled her into a hug. "I'm really glad that your still alive." he whispered into her hair.

She rest her head on his should and felt her worries just drift away. "I've come up with a reason as to why I'm still alive. What to know?" She asked, straining to keep herself awake. "Everyone one around me has either been taken away from or has died." She yawned. "Death has never tried to take me but every where I walk, he follows. So…I guess…" She started to slip away to sleep as she laid on Duo's should. "I'm Death's Angel." her voice trailed off as she slipped into the dream world.

Duo smiled a little at her statement and kissed her on the head before he laid her down on the couch before covering her up. "You're my angel." He whispered to her as he made his way down the hall and to his and Heero's room, where he say Heero already laying down; asleep or not he didn't know nor did he care. He was happy again, he just hope that all this wasn't just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Okay, I have mentioned a language earlier on in the story, well I am about to have them use it. So, here is how this is going to be so no one will be too confused when reading.**

_Thoughts_

_:Their language:_

**I hope that helps you all out. Now, I will through some languages in here that you can look up and see what they mean, but I might put it down at the bottom so you don't have to. Depends on my mood of the day. I was thinking of putting some of the Allanian words in here, but I didn't want some people pronouncing them wrong. And on to the chapter. Thank you all for your time.**

**Chapter 6**

She didn't know what woke her, but she did noticed that she was on a couch. She opened her eyes to look around the room and she smiled, _~It wasn't a dream. Duo's back in my life.~_ Then her smiled dropped. _~But he probable doesn't want someone as broken as I am in his life.~_ She finally sat up, trying to figure out what it was that had woken her up. There was enough light coming in from the street lights out side for her to notice that Sage was still asleep on the floor near her feet; no lights where own inside. She reached around to her bad and pulled out a watch that was in the side pocket; 4 am. She sighed heavily, witch woke Sage up and he was in her lap in an instant to make sure she was alright. She just scratched his head and under his chin to let him know that she was okay. He was always there when bad memories came to haunt her. Her head snapped up when she heard a sound coming from the hall way. She reached for her for her knife that was in the side of her bad and held it against her wrist, so to hide it from who ever was coming down the hall.

Heero came from the hall and stopped when he noticed Disarray sitting up on the couch. He just looked at her and the cold look in her eye. _~She looks like us when were half asleep~_ Heero noted as he just made his way to the kitchen to get the coffee started. He was always the first to rise and he always rose early. He came back into the living room to see that Disarray hasn't moved yet. "If you want a shower, I would suggest that you do it now before Duo gets up." he said as he sat down in front of his laptop and opened it up.

Disarray on blinked at him before nodding and picking up her bag to place the knife back in it without Heero noticing. She placed the bag back down on the floor as she stood up and stretched her arms up above her head, showing her stomach before dropping her arms. She turned to the couch and picked up the blanket and folded it up neatly and placed the pillow on top of it on the end of the couch. She then picked up her bad and made her way to the bathroom with Sage on her heels, who stopped at the bathroom door to keep watch for her while she was in the shower.

She was in and out of the shower in under than 20 minutes, she wasn't meaning to take that much time but she was still half asleep when she got in. Towel drying her hair as best she could, so that it wouldn't drip everywhere, and tossing the towel over the rack so it would dry out before she reached for her bag. She put on a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top. Not wanting to put her boots back on, for now she just wore black socks. Without much of a thought, she walked back out of the bathroom in her jeans, tank, and socked feet. Her crystal still around her neck, but her wrist band in the bag and her hair was flowing freely down her back damply.

Heero raised a brow at her appearance as she walked down the hall and back to the couch. _~Duo never walked around with his hair down like that before.~_ He narrowed his eyes at his own thoughts. _~Now that was just odd.~_ He went back to his computer but he caught Disarray brushing her hair out of the corner of his eye. Something seemed familiar about her, but he wasn't for sure if he should try and figure out why or not. He wasn't sure if he would like the answer that he found.

Disarray finished brushing her hair and started to French braid it, when she got to the back of her neck she pulled her hair over her should and continued the braid. When she was done, she noticed that Duo was standing in the hall way watching her. She tied her hair off and looked at him with a tilt of her head. "Did I mess something up?" She asked, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Heero had stopped his typing when she spoke up.

"Naw." Duo walked into the living room. "I just wanted to make sure that yesterday wasn't a dream, that's all." he said with a side smile.

"Well, go take a shower and wake." Disarray said as she stood up from the couch. "Your all funny when your still asleep."

"Hey, I never claimed to be sane in the early hours of the morning." Duo chuckled as he did as she said.

Disarray walked back over to her bag and pulled out a small black hair tie that had small sharp metal pieces on it. She tied it to the end of her braid and hide the metal pieces in the end of her hair. Since she didn't want these guys finding her gun, she just left it in her bag. She looked around noticed that Heero was still in the room. She walked over to him and sat down in a chair that was closet to the desk. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but it's killing me for not having properly introducing myself to you." She said and say that he stopped typing. She didn't offer her hand but bowed her head slightly at him. "I'm Disarray Ghrya."

Heero didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just couldn't seem to get her name out of his head. "Heero Yuy." He said out of reflex before going back to his computer.

"Heero Yuy." Disarray mumbled to herself. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. And I would like to thank you for allowing me stay here last night and sorry for Duo asking if I could."

When Disarray turned to get up from the chair, Heero saw the starting of bruising and some new cuts on her back. "Run into trouble?" He asked her with out missing a key stroke.

Disarray was to her feet when he asked. She didn't jump or get started or seem embarrassed about it. She just shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle myself." said as she made her way into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone this morning. Her way of saying thank you again for allowing her to stay the night.

**080808**

Disarray had put her school uniform on before the other had time to get out into the living room, by that time she had put her ribbon back on her wrist and her back was now covered. After everyone had eaten, the guys all thanked Disarray for last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast. She had made sure that her bag was packed and took it to school with her. That school day was like most any school day, but with uniforms and most every student was a prep. She found out that she a class with each of the boys. Heero was in her French, Trowa in her gymnastics, Quatre with computers, Wufei with fencing, and Duo with her breaks. Having them to talk to or having them near, she felt like she could wasn't alone anymore. She really felt safe. After school, she had gone out to find her own apartment and the only apartment that was open for students was next door to the guys. She really didn't need the extra rooms but she would manage.

A month had passed and she was doing the same routine, going to school during the week and going to the base on the weekends. She was getting relaxed here, but she knew that it wouldn't last long. But no matter what she did, she just couldn't let her guard down at school. Too many people.

Disarray was sitting at the same lunch table that they all have sat at for a month now, but this time she got here first today. She was sitting there reading a book when she felt someone walking towards her. Her back straightened as she looked out of the corner of her eye to see who it was. It was Kyle Cross, a guy who things he should be loved by all girls. She found him to be disgusting. He got closer to her and reached for her braid. A smirk formed at the corner of her lips; for him his hand was about to close around her braid, she jerked her head to the side causing her braid to slide out of his reach and over her shoulder. He had jerked his hand back with a hiss and looked down to see several cuts on his hand. He was about to grab her should, but that's when the guys had walked in over to her.

"Yo….Cross. You got a problem there with your hand?" Duo asked as he saw some blood hit the floor.

He pulled his hand back, "It's nothing." He nodded his head towards Disarray. "What's with your chick there, She's not normal."

"And why is that? Because she's not following you around?" Trowa said, very annoyed.

"That's why I'm talking about." He said. Then he looked at all five of the guys, who were surrounding the table that Disarray was sitting at. "What is she to you any way? They way that you guys are around her, people would think that you didn't want to share." He smirked.

Disarray didn't move or say a word, but her eyes twitched with anger and hurt.

"You should not speak of a lady in such a manner." Quatre stated angrily.

Heero was death glaring the boy and he placed a hand on Duo's should to keep him from killing the boy right here and now. Wufei walked around the table and stood in front of Cross. "You will apologies to her, now." Wufei spoke dangerously.

Kyle snorted at the boys. "Why should I apologies to a slut?" He snapped.

Duo was about to jump at Kyle when he felt a small tug on his braid, he only knew one person who would even dare touch his braid. Disarray walked around Duo and patted Wufei on the back of the shoulder. When he stepped aside, Kyle couldn't seem to swallow the lump in his throat. Everything about her was just calm but her eyes promised pain and even death. "A dear should never taunt a wolves den." She spoke calmly and strongly. Kyle just looked at her like she was stupid. "This is your last change."

Kyle grew angry, "I will not apologies to a harlot." Before he could say anymore he was doubled over in pain, before he could think of what just happened, he had a skirted knee in his face and felt his feet get knocked out from under him and the side of his face and eye was in pain.

Disarray stood up an stared down at Kyle coldly. "Let's get one thing straight here Mr. Cross. I am not now nor have I ever been a slut or a harlot." Spoke to him with the same calm as before. "You can mess with them, But…" She knelt down to him and looked him in the eyes as she lowered her voice. "You should never fuck with a bitch." She gave him a small wicked smile and he jerked away from her as she stood up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Duo asked worriedly.

_:Out side:_ She called over her shoulder. The guys just looked at her retreating form, while everyone else in the lunch area was looking at Kyle Cross's bleeding form. Duo looked down at him. "You're lucky Cross." Kyle just looked at him, giving him a questionable look. "She went easy on you." he said to him then walked after her.

"Do any of you know where she said she was going." Quatre asked.

"She's going out side." Duo said.

"And how do you know that, Maxwell?" Wufei asked, following him with the others.

"That's what she said." Duo said as he opened the door that to the outside courtyard.

"You understood that?" Trowa asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. She taught it to us a little after she joined the gang. It came in handy when we need to talk about our next still in front of the people the we were planning to steal from." Duo smiled slyly at the memory. Then his face feel. "If she's gone back to speaking this language, then she's not in a very trusting mood." He saw Disarray at the far end of the courtyard, looking out at the base. Duo was about to head towards her but Heero's voice stopped him.

"What happened to her wrist, Duo?" Heero asked. He had spent this last month watching her, listening, noticing her abilities with computers and other languages. He was daring to hope that they have finally found one another. 'J' had tried to kill his memories of his sister, but lied to 'J' about her in order to keep them. His hope really flew high when he heard her speak a language that he hadn't heard in many, many years. He had to know one more thing to just make sure.

"Look, she's not suicidal okay." He turned to look a little angry at Heero. "She had that before she came to us." He looked towards her and started walking.

"But do you know what it is from?" Heero pressed on as he followed.

"I've asked, and the only thing that she's ever told me about it is that it's a promise." Duo would say no more. His worry for Disarray weighing great. When he was just about a yard from her, he told the others to stay here while he went on. As he walked up to her, he made sure that she could at lest him from the corner of her eye. "Dis?"

_:I'm going to kill him:_ She told him as she looked out over the sea to the base. Then she looked at Duo. _:Why wont they go away? Why do they still haunt me?:_

Duo walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. _:I don't know. They keep haunting me too.:_ He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. _:One more than most.:_ he spoke softly. He watched her take a deep calming breath to center herself, but also watched a shiver run down her spin at the memories that ass had brought up.

_:I'm going to have to leave here now.:_ She said as she looked behind Duo at the others. _:My new dad wont like the fact that I got into a fight here.:_ She smiled to herself. _:I was going to show him that I could be just fine on my own and that I didn't need him near. Looks like I went and fucked that up.:_ She was going to have to stay that prison across the sea.

They just stood there in silence for a while, when the chime to go to the classes went off, they were still standing there. Duo broke the silence. _:Think your calm enough to speak English again?:_ He asked with a said smile.

"Yeah, I'm calm." Disarray spoke after a minute and she hurt a sigh of relief come from Quatre. She smiled sadly at the guys. "I'm sorry about that, I'll try to do better." She walked over to the guys.

"That's more control than I've seen in a lot of people." Wufei said.

"That's just it." Disarray said, seeing three confused looks. "My control slipped and I lashed out."

"But you were in the right." Trowa stopped her from saying anything else.

"Hey, lets all get out of here." Quatre said, causing everyone to look at him bewildered. He chuckled at them. "Looks like you are a bad influence on me Duo." he smiled.

"That does sound like a good idea." Trowa said with his own smile.

"I'm all for it." Disarray said. "Let's go." She chimed in happily as they all left out the front gates of the Academy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Disarray had left the school, she left for good but she staid in town an in the same apartment. This way she had more time to check in on the base, but she never staid long. It had been a week since she left an no word from Treize or Zechs has come up. She guessed that they trusted her judgment enough to allow her this freedom. She was in her kitchen making dinner for herself and they guys. They always had dinner together, taking turns at cooking; though no one ever let Duo in the kitchen. They were like a little happy messed up family of teens.

While Disarray was cooking, she heard a weird rhythmic knock on her door. She smiled shook her head. Duo wanted to do something so she would always know who was at her door if it was one of them. "Come in." She howled from the kitchen. She heard the door open and three sets of foot steps walk through the door. "The others coming later?" She asked.

"Maybe." Duo called back to her from the living room. Trowa and Wufei got called away on a mission early this morning a few miles off. "Alright." Was all Duo, Quatre and Heero heard from her. Duo looked at Heero. "So, what kind of information did you get?"

"Just a list of names that are suppose to be on the base. But it looks like it's incomplete, some of the names don't even have ranks on them." Heero stated.

"Do you guys think that this is the time to be talking about this?" Quatre whispered and glanced at the kitchen opening.

"She probable thinks we're talking about homework." Duo waved Quatre's worry off before turned back to Heero. "But we need more information. We need to know if they are hiding MS's (Mobile Suites) there or not."

"I rather not get the gundams involved this close to civilians." Quatre whispered.

**080808**

Unknown to them, Disarray was hiding in the shadow's next to the kitchen opening. She was just going to leave them be till she heard the work base. She was starting to think that they were just curios about it like most people, till she heard the word gundam. It felt like her heart froze, her child hood friend and her friends now where gundam pilots. She quickly and quietly walked back to the stove to finish up her cooking. She took a deep breath. _~Well, everyone's entitled to their secrets. I have mine.~_ She thought. What weirded her out the most, is that she wasn't the lest bit scared to still be near them. Quatre was sweet and kind, Trowa kept to himself but he was a gentle soul, Wufei stern but respectful, Duo was her friend and she didn't want to lose him, and Heero quiet, full of secrets. But she still trusted them with her life, even though she was an Oz soldier.

As she turned the stove off it dawned on her, this was their next base. There were a lot of good people on that base that she didn't want to see hurt. Some of them didn't have a chose in the matter for them being there. She might as let them know that she knows. She didn't want to have those poor souls blood on her hands. So she made her way to the opening of the kitchen and stood against the door frame with her arms crossed, watching them.

"So, what are we going to do? Just go ahead and get it over with? We've been here a month now and we haven't really done anything." Duo said in a low voice.

"Your going to do nothing." Disarray said, watching Duo jump and Quatre spin around real quick to look up at her. Heero just looked up at her from his friend. He had been trying to find a way to talk to her about that promise on her wrist, but he just couldn't, his training kept getting in the way.

"Ah.." Duo looked at her with a smile and a chuckle. "What do you mean?"

She raised a brow at him. "I'm not that stupid Duo, I would have figured it out sooner or later." She pushed herself off the door frame and walked over to the them, stopping just a few feet from them and just shook her head, she knew what was going to happen next. "To think that my best friend is a Gundam Pilot." As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Heero had a gun pointed to her head. She just starred back at his cold eyes with her own. "You want to put the gun away in my home Heero?" Was all she asked and turned towards the kitchen. "Foods ready by the way."

Quatre and Duo just looked dumb struck at what just happened. No one has ever looked at Heero eyes as cold as his before. Then out of no where, Duo just busted out laughing. Quatre and Heero looked at him questionably. "What is so funny Duo?" Quatre asked. He didn't get answer though.

Duo just stood up and walked into the kitchen, his laughter dieing down to chuckles as he walked over to Disarray and just gave her a hug. _:Death's Angel, indeed:_ he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He let her go when the other two finally came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Heero on full alert now.

"What did you mean?" Heero asked.

"About doing nothing?" Disarray got a nod from him. "The base really isn't of much importance really. If you want to get technical, it's a boot camp." She just shrugged her shoulders.

"And how do you know this?" Quatre asked.

"I'm the one who runs the place pretty much." She just took a bit of her food, encoring Heero's glares.

Duo was just looking at her. "Well, my best friends an Ozzie." He shook his head. "How did you get the rank so fast?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm better than more then half of Treize's top generals and lieutenants. I've been told that I was a made soldier went I started my training with them, so I had to show them that I earn my ranks." Her eyes turned hard and she looked at Heero. "I'm not here to take you prisoner, turn you in, or kill you. I just kind of got tired of hiding my secret and where I go every weekend from you guys." She sat back in her chair and looked at them.

"Why?" Was all Quatre was able to ask.

"I just don't feel safe being around them. It's never felt right from the beginning." She sighed. "Nothings felt right or safe since the Church until I meet you guys." Then she smiled wickedly. "I hate being an Oz rankie. Half of the people who are there are doing it for all the wrong reason anyway. I hate fighting and I hate killing, but I do what I have to so that I can insure the safety of those who try to survive and can't on their own." Just then there was another rhythmic knock on her door. "Come in." She said and Trowa and Wufei walked in the door with Sage following behind, for some reason Sage got to be friendly with Trowa. When they walked into the kitchen, Trowa, Wufei, and even Sage noticed that there was strong tension in the air. Sage patted over to Disarray who was just starring at Heero, who was starring back.

"How was the mission?" Heero asked aloud, his eyes never leaving Disarray's. Both Trowa and Wufei looked from Heero to Disarray, a little confused as to what was going on and why they were speaking in front of her.

"It went well, in and out. No problems." Trowa said a little hesitant as he looked over to Quatre. About then they all heard a phone ring. They looked to see Disarray pull out cell phone from her pocket.

"Lady Disarray." She answered. Getting looks from both Trowa and Wufei. "No sir, there has not been any trouble….I see, what one?" She then looked up at Trowa and Wufei for the first time. "I have yet to see any signs of them sir." There was silence from her for a minute as her eyes narrowed at the voice. "I think I would know if anything was out of the ordinary when I do my rounds 'General', do know forget to whom you speak." She said dangerously. "I will contact the base and inform them." With that she hung up the phone and looked up at Trowa and Wufei. "Looks like the news of Gundam pilots at the Gate's Base has already started to get around to the ones nearest." She stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call to the base." She bowed her head at them and walked into the living room.

080808

"Explain!" Wufei snapped at Heero.

Heero told them what had happened from the time they walked through Disarray's door and until they walked through. "So," Wufei started. "She's with Oz?"

"Yeap, one of Treize's higher ups from the sound of it." Duo as he took a drink. He looked up to Wufei giving him an annoyed look. "What? She has yet to do anything to cause me to mistrust her. She doesn't lie either." He all but mumbled the last part.

"WHAT! WHEN!" They heard Disarray yell and they all ran to the living room to see that she was still on the phone. "How many? Who among them?" Disarray was crossing the room to a book shelf that was on the far wall and pulled out a gun, checking it before putting it at the small of her back. "Do you know who?" She started to pull some knives from here and there from around the room and the guys did nothing but watch as she moved around the room with easy. They were starting to wonder where she was putting all of the weapons on her body. They saw her pull it out and then it was gone. "I very much doubt that it was one of them. They do their stuff in the cover of the night you, us your brain moron. I'm on my way." She snapped her phone shut and turned around to see all five gundam pilots starring at her. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch and headed for the door.

"What's going on?" Wufei asked.

"I have 15 dead at my base and 4 of them officers. I have to go see to the damage and see if the person is still on the base." She grabbed for the door nob.

"Dis, wait." Duo said as he walked over to her. "I'm coming with you."

Disarray just shook her head. "No, you need to stay here. I would never forgive myself if you were caught. Besides, you can always find me if you look hard enough." She gave Duo a wink before opening the door, Sage came running. "No, not this time Sage." Sage stopped and looked up at her and just sat down. She looked at the other. "I'll understand if your not here when I get back." She then ran out of the apartment, only half shutting the door.

**080808**

Duo looked at the door for a minute, then he just huffed and walked back to the kitchen. Sage following him.

"Just what do you think your doing Maxwell?" Wufei asked, crossing his arms as he followed to see what the hell the 'Hell' pilot was doing.

"What does it look like? I'm going to eat and then I'm going to clean up." Duo said as he sat down to finish eating his plate of food while the others left for their apartment. When he was done, he put the leftovers away in the frig and cleaned the kitchen up. Sage whimpered up at Duo from under the table. "Don't worry," He walked over to table an knelt down to place his hand on Sage's head. "She'll be back." he smiled at Sage. "Come on." He said as he stood up. "Let's go check with the other." He grabbed the extra key to Disarray's apartment and locked it up and he and Sage walked down the hall a little ways to his apartment.

**080808**

Disarray ran into the base when the boat finally docked. Alert sirens where going off and officers where running around all chaotic. She grabbed the nearest officer and pulled him to her face. "What is going on?"

The officer blinked a few times till he got his wits back. "La…Lady Disarray." He straightened up. "We're trying to get everyone accounted for and he assaulter is still on the base."

"Get everyone in order and try to calmly check for our men and see how many are still alive." She said as she walked away from him, pulling her gun out and taking off down the halls to find who was on her base killing her men. "WHERE IS SHE!" She heard a loud male voice demand. She walked down the hall a little more ways to see someone she really didn't want to see. Alex Malvrie. He had James Goodwin by the collar of his uniform, yelling at his face.

"WHERE IS SHE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Alex jerked and shook him with every word. "I…I don't know." Came James weak answer before Alex back handed him and just watched James hit the floor.

Disarray came around the corner, gun pointed at his head. "What do you want, 'Malvrie.'" she spat his name out.

Alex turned around with a chuckle and an evil glean in his eyes. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I want." With a nod of his head three of his guys that he had brought with him jumped at Disarray. She fought them as hard as she could, but they just kept coming after her. She cut them, kicked them, hit and threw them, but no matter what she did it just seemed as if more was upon her before she could breath. Apparently he had more than just three guys with him, he had some how talked to some of the boot campers and they joined in with him.

Disarray fought but was being worn down quickly. She had just kicked the last guy off of her when she turned to face Alex, he had a gun pointed at her and shot before she could blink. There was a stinging in her neck and her head felt light and fuzzy. She blinked, trying to keep her vision clear as she heard foot steps coming her way. She lost her balance an fell to her knees where she her body swayed. She felt someone pulling at the top of her head and jerking her head back, she heard a whimper, it could have been her but she wasn't for sure. "I'm going to have fun with you." Alex said to her huskily. Her head was thrown forward and she felt a stinging pain in her back now. She felt sick and her eyes were heavy. She fell onto her side in front of James.

James opened his eyes a little when he heard a body drop in front of him. When he heard voices behind him, he opened his eyes all the way to take in Disarray's beaten form. "My Lady?" He whispered.

Disarray smiled at him. "Goodwin, go to….see you…okay." she slurred her words. "Get Zechs, help is at…." Her eyes started to slid shut as she fought the drugs trying to take over. "at my…..place." her eyes rolled back and let herself drift in the world of nothingness.

**080808**

Duo and Sage were found on the couch in their apartment watching TV a few hours later. Heero was at his desk, working with his laptop,_ ~Probable searching for a new location, no doubt~_ Duo thought. Quatre and Trowa were talking in the kitchen and Wufei was in his room. As he sat there watching TV, lost in thought, Sage jumped down off the couch at the sound of foot steps coming down the hallway out side. Duo looked over at Sage to see him jittery. He raised a brow, _~Couldn't a wolf be jittery?~_ He asked himself. When he heard banging on a door coming from down the hall he stood up. Noticing that Heero had stopped typing and the other had come into the living area. Duo opened the door and looked down the hallway at man with long platinum blond hair and in civilian clothing. "Hey!" Duo hollered at the man. "Can I help you?"

The man looked down the hall at the young man talking to him. "Do you know the young girl who's staying here?" He asked as he walked towards Duo.

"Yeah." Duo straightened himself up, looking the man up and down. He knew that voice. He looked him over one more time and brain finally clicked it. _~Zechs~_ "What's it to you?" he asked darkly.

Zechs raised a brow at the young man. "And just who are you to ask?"

"I'm Duo, her boyfriend." He snapped at him with attitude. The other behind him just raised a brow at him. It wasn't a lie, he was a boy that was a friend, though he did wish for more. Duo just stood there, crossing his arms over his chest as he starred at Zechs. "Now, what do you want?"

Heero stood up when he recognized the voice of the man on the other side of the door and walked over to the door and opened it all the way and Sage walked over to stand in the middle of Heero and Duo. "What do you want with her Zechs." Heero asked in his monotone voice.

Zechs looked down at Sage and then up at Heero and just smirked. "I guess she was right." He noticed that they rose a brow at him. "She said that I would find help here." he cleared his throat. "Disarray's been taken."

Duo's eyes shifted up and down the hallway before he took a step back. "Get in here." He waited for Zechs to enter their home before shutting the door. Duo pulled out his gun and just held it at his side as he walked over to Zechs, "Start talking." he said darkly, The God of Death was in control; and who ever had Disarray will so learn that you don't mess with Death Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The first think Disarray noticed was that she was laying on a stone floor and her head was killing her. She moved her hands to touch her face and felt the weight of metal on them. She slowly opened her eyes and saw think metal clasp bounding her wrist together. She moved to sit up and a wave of nausea hit her but whatever was in her stomach staid down as she leaned her back up against the stone wall. Taking in a few deep breaths, before opening her eyes again to take in her surroundings. Stone walls, and a steel door. Pull her knees up in front of her, she placed her clasped hand on top of them to get a better look of the clasps in the dim light. The key lock was on the upper outer part of the clasps. She huffed out a sigh as she brought her hands to her head and searched for a small metal pick. When she found it, she placed it in her mouth and turned her arms to the side and picked the locked with her teeth. _~Hand cuffs are so much easier~_ She thought as she her worked the pick about with her mouth till she heard a small lick and the right clasp opened. Taking the pick out of her mouth, she worked on the other one and was out of the clasp in no time. Placing the clasp to the side of her, she put the pick back in her hair and leaned her dizzy head back again the wall, trying to recall just happened. She didn't have much time to think on it when the door opened up to revile Alex himself and it all came rushing back.

"Well, looks like your up." Alex said as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He looked her over and noticed her clasps on the side and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You've been a bad little girl." he took a step closer to her.

The best that Disarray could muster was a death glare, but a weak one. "What do you want with me?" She asked coldly, but her voice was just a whisper, droggy. She tried to push herself off the wall to try and stand in front of him, but she had to close her eyes to get the room to stop spinning. She groaned when the back of her head hit the wall with a thud. She fought to stay conscious by blinking her eyes. _~What did he give me?~_ She thought. When she heard Alex take another step towards her, she pushed her back up against the wall, using it as a braise to help her stand to look him in the eyes.

Alex watched her raise herself, leaning against the wall. He walked to stand in front of her, reaching a hand out to trace her jaw only to have her jerk her head away from his hand. He laughed at her when he noticed that jerking away from him almost made her lose her balance. "What I have planed for you is going to be fun." He smiled. "I could hold you for ransom till I get all that I want from Treize. I could kill you and just get my rank back." He smirked evilly as he took a small step closer, leaning his body into hers. "Or I could just have some fun with you till people notice that your missing." he whispered into her ear.

Disarray tried to pull away from him but the wall behind her wouldn't allow her to. She kneed him in the growing and almost fell when he back up from her. "You will stay away from me." She growled out and spat at his feet. Her vision was a little blurred but it was starting to clear up. She thought that she could make a run for the door, but she was a second to late to try. Alex had stood back up and slapped her across the face, cause the side of her head to hit the wall and she fell to the floor hard. Her head pounding in pain and her vision was so blurry she was almost blind.

Alex walked over towards where her head lay and jerked her head back by her messy braid. He leaned over, "You will not do that again." He growled into her ear. "I am going to enjoy braking you, my little pet." He chuckled and threw her head down, standing back up he left the cell laughing.

Disarray didn't want to pass out, she needed to clear her head but it was in such pain. She could feel her blood running down the side of her head from her temple. She must have bit her tongue or the inside of her cheek, cause she was tasting blood. She rolled over to her side, where her back was resting against the wall, so she could watch the door. _~A little rest will do me good.~_ She thought as her eyes shut heavily, with images of the guys running through her mind.

**080808080**

Three weeks, three whole weeks. Duo picked up a glass from the table the threw it against the kitchen wall. A slight pleasure ran through him when he heard the crash of the glass and heard the shards fall to the floor. Sage had popped his head up from under the table and looked sadly up at Duo. "Why can't we find her?" He growled to himself. Sage just whimpered and laid his head back down. Duo went to clean the glass off the floor when Heero walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here Duo?" He asked. When Duo didn't answer Heero went on, starring at his back. "I think it would do you some good to go on a mission."

"MISSION!" Duo snapped around to face Heero. "Everything's always a God Damn mission with you." He tossed the shards of glass into the trash. "Don't you have a heart Yuy?"

"I do, but we must do what is needed of us. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei know this and they are on missions." Heero said. "You need to get on the ball and get out there."

"The only thing I need to do is find where Dis has been taken." Duo started to make his way past Heero, but was stopped when Heero grabbed his arm. "You better let go Yuy." he said darkly.

"I know your worried, but we can't help her if we don't wither down the enemy that might have her." His grip on Duo's arm tightened. "You need to get your head cleared…." Heero ducked when he saw Duo's fist come at his face. With Duo's arm still in his hand, Heero threw Duo against the wall. "You need to calm down." Heero snapped.

Duo looked him in the eyes. "You wouldn't understand." He said darkly.

"What?" Heero snapped, his eye twitched a little. "What wouldn't I understand?" He stepped away from Duo when he saw Sage come out from under the table, giving him a warning glare. "How it feels to lose the only person that truly knew and understood you? To find that person only have them taken away from you again?" He yelled at Duo, who looked little confused. "I think I understand more than you would know."

Duo took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Who did you lose Heero?" It was heard clear as day, even though he spoke in a whisper.

"I lost my sister." he looked away from Duo. "Ray was my twin." he walked into the living room. Duo following, only to see him sit at his computer.

"What happened?" Duo asked, sitting on the couch across from Heero's desk.

"Since birth, we have been trained together." He said as he started to click away on his computer. "Something happened when we were five, she was sent on her first mission as was I." He clicked away in silence for a moment.

"She never came back?" Duo asked sorrowfully.

"No, but we made a promise to meet with one another again. No matter what happened." That seemed like all Heero was going to say on the matter.

"Well, you said that you meet back with her. What happened then, how did you know it was her?" Duo was leaning forward, on the edge of his seat. Heero has never shared with anyone of his past.

Heero shook his head. "No, I did know that it was here at first. She seemed familiar, but I wasn't for sure till I learned more about her. I was going to tell her about me, who I was. I wanted to know if she remembered." He clicked away again. "Then I learned that she was my enemy."

"Damn, man. So you never go the chance to really tell her?" Duo was just in 'aw' about all this.

"I was going to talk to her and see if she thought she was doing the right thing, being on their side but she was taken the same night I found out about her." He went back to working at his computer in silence.

Duo just sat there, looking at Heero's back. He was playing Heero's story in his mind when something clicked. "No….It couldn't be."

"What couldn't be?" Heero asked, not turning around or stopping.

"You can't be her brother. She's nothing like you." Duo looked a little confused.

Heero stopped and turned to face Duo. "She staid with you for 8 years and only me for 5, it's no wonder that she's more free spirited like you are."

Duo just narrowed his eyes at him. _:I don't believe you.:_ He spoke to Heero in the language that Disarray had taught him.

_:Believe it. I have now reason to lie.:_ Heero spoke back in the same language and he saw Duo stand up and walk over to him.

"Why in Death's name have you not done anything to help her out then?" Duo growled at him, tight fist down at his side.

"I have been." he turned to his computer. "I've been looking at the different bases that are around world to see if there had been any odd activity. And I've been looking at old bases that have already been destroyed too."

"I…I..uh.." Duo rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry 'Ro. For snapping at you." then he smiled and chuckled lightly. "I can't believe that we keep losing the same person." He took in a deep breath. "I guess I have been kind of an ass lately."

Heero looked at Duo out of the corner of his eye and raised a brow. "Kind of?" He asked.

Duo just busted out laughing and had to hold his side. "Oh….my…god." Duo breath, trying to get himself under control. "I can't believe it." he went and sat down on the couch again. "I'm sorry Heero, but I really needed that."

"What I can't seem to get is what she said the day that she left." Heero said to him. He continued only when he the confusion on Duo's face. "Remember, right before she left, she told you that you would be able to find her. Can you tell me why she said that?"

Duo just leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through his bangs and heaved a sigh. "I don't know." He said more to himself than Heero. He turned his head and looked over at the counter where there was a picture of the him and the guys with Disarray in the middle of them, Sage was at Trowa's feet. They had gone to the park one day, the clouds were dark, ready to rain down on them and they didn't care. They were happy. Duo smiled at the memory. Then he just looked at Disarray, at her smiling face, at what about her doesn't seem to change on a daily bases. He looked back to the floor and ran his hands through his bangs again and pulled. "Ah, come on." He breathed out. "She always seems to have her wrist band and her necklace." He stood up and walked over to the counter, picking up the picture frame. All the while the clicking of keys could be heard behind him. Duo looked at Disarray and looked the picture over. "What am I missing?" He whispered. He took the picture back to the couch with him an sat down. Unconsciously, Duo pulled out his cross that was hiding under his shirt and started to fiddle with it. It wasn't until he put the end to his lips did he realize what he was doing and that's when it dawned on him. "That's it." He said standing up, letting his cross fall to his chest, and making his way over to Heero.

"What's it?" Heero asked. He looked up from his computer to Duo who was standing behind him.

" 'Ro, I need your computer." Duo said, placing the picture down next to the computer.

Heero stood up and walked to side, letting Duo take his seat. "What's going on?" he stood behind Duo, watching him work.

Duo clicked away at the computer, typing in codes of all sorts. "I just remember a gift that she had given me and I had to give her one back." With one hand, while the other worked on the codes, he held up his cross. "She made me this cross, it's really a tracker. I've forgotten all about it." he dropped the cross back to his chest and went back to the computer.

Heero just raised a brow at Duo. "And what did you give her. I thought Sage was a gift." Duo just stopped to turn and look at Heero. Who just shrugged. "Wufei asked and I was in the room." Duo just nodded, excepting the answer and went back to work.

"The onyx crystal that she wears, I gave that to her. It's a tracker too." he looked over the codes real quick and started typing again. "I am such an ass for forgetting that. I could have found her a lot sooner." he growled out. As his eyes scanned the screen and his finger flew over the keys as fast as they could, he whispered darkly to himself. "If anything else happens to her, they will be greeted by Death." That caught Heero's attention. Before he could enquire more about it, Duo jumped up from the computer. "Found her, lets go." Duo was at the door with Sage on his heels and Heero as well.

**080808080**

Duo had snatched a car for them to use. Duo drove, Heero in the passenger seat, and Sage in the back. Duo flew down the road, the car in silence. Heero was upset that his sister was taken from him once again after he finally had found her once again, but Duo had spent more time with her than he had. He could see why Duo was more pissed about this than he was. His memories of Disarray when they were kids where almost faded dreams, but Duo had only spent the last three years thinking that he had lost everyone that he had ever loved. Everyone in the car remained silent until Duo took the interstate and started to head west. That's when Heero had to ask.

"Okay Duo, where are we going?" Heero just watched as they passed other car. He looked over to the speedometer and noticed that they were almost going 100 miles an hour.

"Remember the base that Trowa and Wufei handled and had reported on before she was taken?" Duo spoke, never taking his eyes off the road.

"So she's there?" Heero asked, a little scared that Duo was driving the way that he was. And he's already blown himself up once before and he wasn't afraid of that, but Duo's driving was another thing all together. "Shouldn't we call Zechs and let him know that we found something?"

"No…..I want to make sure that it's her and not just the necklace." Duo said, swerving across the lanes so that he can take the next exit. Heero didn't say anything after that. He just more than tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest.

**080808080**

Duo parked the car a few miles down the road and they walked through the wood to get to the base. Both Heero and Duo checked their guns as they came up on the base. Scanning the area they both noticed something odd. "This is a little too much security for a dead base 'Ro." Duo said, looking on the roof.

Heero just nodded his head and looked around on the grounds. He finally spoke after a few minutes. "There seems to be 15 on the ground."

"10 on top." Duo said, turning to look at Heero. "What's the plan?"

"We wait till dark." He looked at his watch, then at the sky. "Meaning, we have an hour to kill." Heero looked Duo over. He was ready for battle, his eyes scream for blood and death. "What did you mean by earlier, when you said something about 'if anything else happens', what did you mean?"

Duo's eyes hardened as he looked at Heero. "That's not for me to say, Yuy." He said darkly.

"Duo," Heero spoke his name with eyes but also with a hint of worry. "She's my sister, I have a right know. And what if she _can't_ tell me?" He raised a braw at him.

Duo just looked at the ground as shook his head at the 'what if' idea before letting out a sigh, "Fine. I'll tell you. But she's going to be pissed at me for telling you, you know that right?" He looked at him. At Heero's nod, he went on. "We were coming back to the church, from school, when a gang of 5 big men came out of the alley and jumped us." He looked at the dirt before he sat down an leaned up against a tree, Sage padding over to him and sat down next to him. "We fought them off as best as we could, but they were just too much for us. I had two guys holding me up against a building. Two others had Dis up against a dumpster." His voice started to fade a little. Heero sat down, up against a tree across from Duo. "The leader of them walked up to Dis, laughing." You could hear the hatred in his voice and can see the angry tears starting to rim at his eyes. " He took her beaten face into his hand, 'I'm going to show you why man is better than god.' he told her. We tried to get away with what little strength we had left, but they just laughed and held us down harder. 'Your next pretty boy,' the leader pointed to me." Duo shut his eyes tight as the memories flooded his mind and a shiver went up his spine. He smiled sadly. "She did her best to know scream or cry. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of what they were doing to her." Duo cleared his throat and blinked his eyes a few times and he took in a deep breath. "A month later, she wasn't feeling well. We thought the worst, that's when I left to get something for her and to help Father Maxwell." Duo then looked Heero in the eyes and saw pain and a whole new respect for him too. "She's been through hell 'Ro and she still had a strong spirit, I don't want to see her broken."

Heero didn't really know what to say. He remember that when he and his sister were together, their training was like playing games and nothing more, but when it looks like she had to face the hard life alone. _~No, not alone. She had Duo~_ He told himself. He looked at Duo, even though they both grew up in hell and went through it the way they did, they both came out free spirited; never allowing anything to truly bother them.

When night fall finally came, they still had not said a word to one another. They made their way past the guards out side and made their way inside to the security room. They searched the screens for any signs of Disarray. "I'm not seeing anything on screen 'Ro." Duo said, searching through again.

Heero was clicking away at a computer. "I found some information that leads down below the base." he got up from the computer and head out the door and down the hall with Duo on his heels, they had left Sage in the woods. They didn't find trouble till they came around a corn that wasn't far from the stairs that lead to the basement.

"Intruders!" A soldier yelled out and opened fire. Heero and Duo jumped back around the corner. "So much for snatch and grab." Duo said as he leaned around the corner and fired on the soldiers.

"We need to find another way down." Heero said, changing his clip.

"Not really." Duo reached around into his back pocket and pulled out a pen. He clicked it and threw it at the soldiers. Heero just looked at Duo as though he was crazy, but when he saw Duo move a few steps away from the hall he did as well. They heard the sounds of the confused soldiers, then their screams when the pen exploded. "I need to work on that. It's not fast enough." Duo said as he rounded the corning and took off for the door that lead to the basement. Heero on his heels this time.

Once in the basement, everything was quiet again. They looked around for more soldiers and any doors. They both stopped when they heard the sound of chains rattling. They walked down a wall till the sound got louder when they came to a door at the end. The looked the door over and noticed that it didn't have a lock on it, so they opened the door was stopped dead at the sight before them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Duo having trouble breath from the sight before him. Disarray had an arm on either side of her, chained to the wall. Her feet bare and shackled together. Her hair was its on disarray as it fell over her shoulders, down her back, and over her face. She had a dirty thin blanket covering her up, but not very well. Her legs were covered with cuts, old cuts, new cuts, and some cuts were still bleeding; the same with for her arms. Duo took a small step forward and at the sound of his step, Disarray's whole body tried to jerk away from him; so he stopped moving. Disarray finally, slowly, looked up at who had come to her cell. When she did, some hair fell from her face, showing dry blood caking some hair to her face. All the bruises and cuts on her face and down her throat. It took all that Duo had not to run to her when he noticed the dead look in her eyes.

Disarray's eyes had trouble focusing, but after a minute when they did, she smiled. Her eyes lighting up with a little life. "So, you've finally come…" she rasped out and coughed a little. "Didn't think death would show up…..as my loved one." She breathed. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Her eyes started to grow heavy. "Please, make it quick." She whispered as her head fell to the side.

Duo jumped to her side and pulled a pick from his hair and went to work on the locks on her feet, then her hands. He didn't notice that Heero had moved to her other side and was working on the other hand till Disarray's body slumped to the ground. Duo picked her up like a baby and noticed how light she was and the worry in his eyes grew when he also noticed how hot her body was. He looked up to Heero and nodded.

Heero took the lead and went back down the way that they had came, but was stopped when they heard voices. One was more angry than the others. "What do you mean someone broke in? The Gundam Pilots have already hit this base, why in hell do you thing I chose it?" There was the sound of a door opening and Heero and Duo ducked into the shadows and waited for them to pass them. "You better hope that she's still down here."

Duo suppressed a growl in his throat as his grip tightened on Disarray. He felt a hand on his should and jumped a little before he noticed that it was Heero. He nodded his head to Heero, letting him know that he was okay and that they need to get out of there before the other guy noticed that she was missing. Heero just nodded and ran for the door, with Duo after him.

**080808080**

They hadn't ran into much trouble leaving the base, but once they were in the woods they had stopped to check over Disarray only to discover that her fever was getting higher and her heart be was a little lower than were it should be to be considered safe. They didn't waist anymore time, Duo picked Disarray back up and ran for the car with Heero and Sage beside him. Once everyone was in the car, Duo took the wheel and drove a good few miles out to a hospital. Heero being lost in his own thought, Duo driving like a mad man, and Sage just rested his head on Disarray's stomach worriedly.

Once they were at the hospital, Duo parked the car and grabbed Disarray out of the car an rushed her into the ER. "Someone Help Me!" Duo yelled. Heero right behind him.

Doctors and nurses came rushing to Duo, taking Disarray from him and asking him question about what happened. He answered to the best of his knowledge as he watched the doctors wheel Disarray away on a bed. A nurse had lead them to a waiting room in the back. "Do either of you know her blood type?" The nurse asked. "O-." Heero answered.

After about an hour the other guys had showed up, _~Heero must have called them~_ Duo thought as he ran his fingers through his bangs. Heero had filled them in on how they had found her and where. About half an hour later, a male doctor with lightly gray hair finally came into the room. "Ghrya?" He called out and all the boys stood up, but it was Duo who was first at the doctor.

"She alright?" Duo asked, he wasn't sure if he was capable of asking anything else.

"I am Dr. Page, and yes, she made it out of surgery okay." he said, Quatre breathed out a sigh and leaned into Trowa, who wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "She has a high fever, but not as high as it was when she got here."

Duo couldn't stand Dr. Page dancing around, "What she rapped?" He snapped out, causing Quatre to take a gasping breath.

"I am not at liberty to disclose personal information, but to family only." The doctor said.

"She's an orphan," Trowa said. "We're the only family that she has."

Duo looked at Heero and glared at him.

"Then I am so.." Dr. Page started to talk, but Heero spoke up.

"I'm her brother." Heero stepped up next to Duo. Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre all looked at him in confusion.

"I thought he just said that she was orphaned?" Dr. Page raised a brow at him.

"I'm her twin. We're both orphans." Heero held out his arm to the man. "What to check and make sure?"

"No, I'll take your word." He looked at the others then back to Heero. "Would you like to steak some where more private?" At those words, Quatre covered his mouth to keep himself from crying out. He placed his head into Trowa's chest. Trowa walked just held Quatre close and rubbed small circles on his back.

"No, as he said before, we are all family."

Dr. Page just sighed. "Very well then." He looked at every boy before he came to Heero. "Yes, she was rapped." He saw the hardening in each of the boys eyes, even the blond boy with tears in his. "But all other test came out negative. And there's no possible way that she has to worry about being pregnant, so you can let your mind be at easy there." They all looked at the doctor as though he had grown another head. The doctor looked at Heero. "You're the brother, you don't know?"

"We were separated when we were five." Heero crossed his arms across his chest. "What are you talking about?"

"You all are just boys, I shouldn't get into this with…" The doctor was stopped when Duo grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You better stop pussy footin' around us. We are not more kids than you are." Duo growled. Heero and Wufei each grabbed an arm pulled Duo off Dr. Page.

Dr. Page took in a few breath while he straightened his shirt up and looked at the boys once more and just nodded. "She's had a hysterectomy, she doesn't have what it would take to make children. The scars from the hysterectomy look years old. If she wants children, then she would have to look into having a tube child or else she will never have them." They boys were all silent. "I'll come get you when we have her in a room." Dr. Page then left them alone.

After a while, they guys seemed to have found their seats again. "I wonder if she knows." Quatre whispered.

Duo stood up and pulled his gun out, checking it. "What are you thinking Maxwell?" Wufei asked as he watched Duo put the gun back.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Duo said darkly as he made his way to the door that lead out of the ER.

"Maybe we should call Zechs and have him deal with." Quatre said.

Duo spun around to look at Quatre. "I'm not going to sit around an wait," he thruster his arm toward the ER section. "You can see what happened the last time I waited around." He shook his head as he let his arm drop. "Not this time. That nada nu faka is mine!" he snapped before turning around and left the hospital.

Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre all looked at one another. "Did anyone understand what Maxwell just said?"

"He called the man who did this to Disarray a 'Mother Fucker.'" Heero said as he looked out the window, watching Duo get into the car that they had 'borrowed' and take off.

"Your really her brother?" Quatre asked and only got a nod from him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was, then she told us that she was with Oz." Heero stood up and went for a walk down the hall. He didn't care what the Doctor said, he wanted to see her. As he walked down the hall, he checked every room for her. He finally came to the end of the hall where there were four rooms left. A nurse walked out of one of the room and turn to walk down the hall when she was stopped by Heero. "Disarray Ghrya?" He asked, and the nurse pointed to the second room. He nodded his thanks and went in. He walked around a curtain to see Disarray laying on a bed, hooked up to I.V.'s and he could hear the heart monitor beeping steadily. Her hair was still just laying everywhere, even hanging off the bed. He walked over to the side of her bed and looked her over. She was bandaged from head to foot, though she did look better than when they found her. He brushed some hair out of her face that caused her to whimper, so he pulled his hand back.

_~That was odd.~_ Disarray thought. _~He never pulls away.~_ She did her best to open her eyes to just slits. Everything was bright, not at all like the dark cell that she's been in. She shut her eyes tight with a grown. "Ray?" She heard someone say her name, she opened her eyes as best as she could. Even though her vision was a little blurred she could tell that it wasn't Alex, he had blond hair, this person had dark hair. "Wha…." She cleared her throat. "What did you call me?" She blinked her eyes to get her vision to clear. When it did, she saw Heero an narrowed her eyes a little, _~This has to be a dream~_ She thought.

"I called you Ray, or at lest that's what I use to call you." Heero pulled up a chair and sat down. "How you holding up?"

She was still a little confused, "I've been better." She pushed herself up into a sitting position, though she was not expecting the searing pain to shut up her back and her entire body. She took in a deep breath to keep herself from screaming. Heero had jumped up to help her. She took in a few deep breaths. "I'm okay." She waved him off. "I'm okay." Heero put a pillow behind her to help her.

"Better?" Heero asked when he say her relax.

"Yeah," She took in another deep breath as she looked Heero. "Can you really be?"

"It's really me." Heero said as he took off his watch and held his left wrist out for her to see. She took his wrist and ran a finger over the scar slowly, sending a small shiver up Heero's spin. "That enough proof for you, Ray?"

She let Heero take his hand back as she looked him in the eyes. "Odin?" As his nod she just smiled and chuckled a little. "Not only is my best friend a pilot, but so is my brother." The chuckles died down as her head started to feel fuzzy an she slid down the bed. "I must be back in the cell, I'm feeling the drugs taking over." She said a little droggy.

Heero stood up and brushed some hair that had fallen into her face away. "You're in the hospital, Ray. Nothings going to happen to you know." he staid till he watched her eyes drifted shut. "I'll see you when you wake up." He whispered to her before leaving the room to let the guys know how she was doing.

**080808080**

"I want to know who they were and where they have taken her." Alex yelled at the few men that he had left. "I want her back tonight!" he said as he walked out of the room that he was in and went down the hall way to the main office. Once he enter the office, he went straight for his desk but jumped when the door was slammed behind him. Alex turned around real quick, only to be meet with a young boy with long hair that was pulled back into a braid and was wearing all black. His eyes promising pain and death. "Wha…what…." Alex cleared his throat and straightened his back as he face the young boy. "What do you want?"

Duo had locked the door and stood in front of it. "You took my Angel from me." He said darkly, his voice lower and more dangerous than ever. He took a step forward, with a flick of his wrist a silver blade was in his hand. "You hurt my Angel." He took another step closer, watching as Alex just about climbed on the desk. "You made my Angel bleed." He half growled our as he came to stand eye to eye with Alex. He shook his head slowly, "You shouldn't have FUCKED," Duo spat at him as he picked him up by the front of his shirt, "with MY Angel."

"Who..who…who are you?" Alex asked as he tried to reach for his gun really quick.

Duo just smirked evilly as he brought the hand holding the blade up to Alex's face, before growling out his answer. "Death."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone, but I think this is a good ending, I know most of you were really looking forward to something more, but it wasn't until the end did I really get into the person that I wanted to. I hope you all like it. I may add more to it if I get enough reviews, if not I will only add one more chapter before completing this story. I do hope that you all liked it.**


End file.
